


Special Cases

by gluedwithgold



Series: But They're Brothers! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Pining, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold
Summary: Coda to episode 5x16 Dark Side of the Moon





	Special Cases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [non_tiembo_mala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/gifts).



> Written for 2017 SPN Springfling, gift for [non_tiembo_mala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala)
> 
> Beta read by [Dancing Adrift](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift)

Sam slumped down lower against the wall, tilting his head to look under the bed. He wished he was still small enough to fit underneath, to tuck himself away from the world for a while like he did when he was a kid. He took another pull from the bottle of whiskey, sighed, resigned himself to making do with squeezing into the corner on the floor between the bed and the wall. He thought about pulling the comforter off the bed, tacking it to the wall, but he could hear Dean’s ribbing in his head, accusing him of being a child for making a blanket fort. Sam sighed again, took another drink.

They’d driven away from the motel this morning in silence with the bloody sheets and blankets from Roy and Walt shooting them shoved in a trash bag in the trunk. They’d chucked the bag of bedding in a dumpster behind a McDonald's three hours into their drive, but the silence stayed. Dean didn’t talk, didn’t hum, didn’t even turn on the radio. It was silent for another three hours, until they’d checked in to another motel two states away. Dean had walked into the room, dropped his duffel on the bed closest to the door, then finally spoke.

“I’m going out. Don’t wait up.” He turned on his heel, pulled the door closed behind him, and ten seconds later Sam could hear the Impala rumble to life, rev, then fade away. It’d only taken Sam twenty minutes to decide to walk down the block to the liquor store, and now, hours later, the bottle was half empty and he had an ache in his gut like his soul had been ripped out.

Sam knew Dean would be back – Dean wasn’t the one who left, that was Sam’s job. But he didn’t know how he was going to fix this between them. He’d never seen Dean look so hurt as he had in heaven, reliving all the times Sam had left him. Leaving Dean was the last thing Sam wanted now, and he had to find a way to make Dean believe that.

***

It was nearly one in the morning when Dean stumbled back into the room, reeking of beer and bar, girl and sex. Sam didn’t move, still wedged in the corner but barely a few swallows left in his bottle now. He let Dean go through his routine – bathroom to piss, brush his teeth and chug some water, back into the room to rifle through his duffel for aspirin. Dean had just tossed his flannel shirt to the floor across the room and was reaching for his belt when Sam finally spoke.

“Dean?” Sam watched his brother look up, see the still-made bed then dart his gaze around until landing on Sam in the corner.

“What’re you doing on the floor?” Dean’s voice was flat – tired, no more than a hint of concern.

“Drinkin’.” Sam lifted the bottle, sloshed the remaining liquid back and forth.

“Fuck, dude…” Dean sounded mildly annoyed now, but there was more concern. He made his way around the bed, sat on the mattress looking down at Sam.

“Dean, I’m sorry.” Sam screwed the cap on the bottle and set it down, started to lean forward to sit up but gave up before his back left the wall.

“For what?” Dean was humoring him, like he did every time Sam was drunk and tried to talk to him about something serious.

“The times I left.”

“No, Sam. You’re drunk. We’re not talking about this now.” Dean started to stand, but Sam reached out and wrapped his hand around Dean’s ankle, tugging like that would keep him down.

“Please, Dean… I can’t… I have to explain but it’s… please just listen….” Sam didn’t think he’d done it, but the expression on Dean’s face was the resigned one he got whenever Sam pulled out the puppy-dog eyes, so he must have used them without realizing.

“Alright, Sam. Okay. Explain.” Dean grunted as Sam used his leg to pull himself up off the floor, dropping heavily onto the mattress next to Dean.

“I never wanted to leave _you,_ Dean… I was… was running away from myself.”

“That makes no sense, Sammy… try again.”

“I was scared of myself. Scared of what I might do. To you.” Sam took in a long, shaky breath. “I didn’t want to hurt you, Dean, so I thought I had to leave.”

“Okay, little brother you’re going to have to add in some details here, some specifics, because I have no clue what you’re going on about.”

Sam sighed loud, turned and pulled his legs up on the bed to cross them, leaned his elbows on his knees. He was quiet for a few moments, his thoughts gathering, his drunkenness slowly receding.

“When we were in heaven, and Ash found us – he brought us back to his heaven through a shed. Did you recognize that?” Sam watched Dean’s face, watched his eyes flit back and forth as he searched his memory.

“Oh right… that was the woodshed behind that cabin in Montana… the one we spent that summer holed up in….” One corner of Dean’s mouth curled up, fondness for the memory crossing his face.

“I was fifteen. Dad was gone for most of the summer. I was so happy it was just us… just you and me.”

“Yeah, those were good times… but what’s that got to do with anything?”

“The woodshed, Dean. That day, a week or so before Dad came back. You found me out there, hiding. I’d been crying and you wouldn’t let me out till I told you why.”

“Oh yeah….” Dean trailed off, the memory flooding him. “You were upset because you couldn’t stop thinking about kissing me.”

“Yeah… so you kissed me.”

Dean let out a huff of a laugh. “Right.”

“Dean, that never went away.” Sam ducked his head, could feel his eyes starting to burn with tears. “There’s something really wrong with me, Dean, I’ve always known it – and I thought leaving, getting away from you was the only way to make sure…”

“Sammy, why do you think I kissed you that day?”

“Well…” Sam paused, his mind racing, suddenly confused. “So I’d stop thinking about it. So I wouldn’t be curious anymore and move on.”

“That’s what you thought? All these years?” Dean’s voice was serious, no hint of sarcasm.

“Yeah….” Sam watched Dean’s eyes search his face, watched his brother draw in a breath and let it out on a slow sigh.

“I thought that’s what happened - that you’d just been curious and once I kissed you, you weren’t interested anymore.”

Sam’s brain seemed to shut down then, no spinning, no racing… stuck on the image he’d replayed a million times over the years: the sense memory of Dean’s lips on his, warm and a little wet; the feel of Dean’s fingers wrapped around the back of his head, holding him in place for the kiss; the warm press of his body against Sam’s and the tingling it sent up Sam’s spine. The one feeling he’d never remembered flooded back now, though – Dean’s desire, flowing into Sam through their joined mouths, slipping off his tongue and down Sam’s throat.

“You mean….”

“Yeah, Sammy.” Dean leaned forward then, his fingers sliding across Sam’s jaw to the back of his neck, twining in the long strands of hair, his lips stopping just a breath away from Sam’s. “If there’s something wrong with you, it’s just as wrong with me.”

Dean closed the distance then, pressing his lips against Sam’s, stealing his breath from his lungs. It only took a few seconds for Sam’s brain to come back online, reaching out and curling his fingers around Dean’s waist, relaxing into the kiss. At first it was slow – not tentative, neither of them was unsure – more like savoring, making sure this moment would be ingrained in their memories. As tongues twined and bodies shifted closer, heads tilted and mouths opened up for each other, the pace quickened. The first quiet moments intensified as years of stifled want started flooding forth and lips and tongues tangled, battled, desperate and seeking. The first moan that slid up from Sam’s throat seemed to ignite something in Dean, and he was ducking back, grasping Sam’s legs and tugging him forward, then lurching toward Sam and pushing him down on his back, Dean’s body sliding into place over Sam’s.

It was just a few minutes more of fevered kissing with hands sliding everywhere, groping everything before Dean was sitting up, dragging his shirt up and off then grappling for Sam’s belt, fingers a blur as he unfastened his jeans and tugged them down his thighs. Sam’s hands wove in between Dean’s arms to his waistband, repeating the motions to clumsily free Dean from his pants, too. The next moan was in unison as Dean lowered himself back down on top of Sam, their now bare cocks sliding together, sweet hot drag sending jolts of pleasure through both of them. Dean lifted up just long enough to spit in his hand, reach between them and slick the length of Sam’s cock with it, Sam’s hips lurching up into the touch.

Dean dropped back down, hips thrusting forward, sliding their cocks together once before his mouth found Sam’s again. It was like completing a circuit, Sam’s body lighting up with wave after wave of electric euphoria – Dean thrusting down, Sam thrusting up at the same pace, the ridge of his cockhead catching against Dean’s with each pass. Their mouths tangled until they couldn’t tell whose lips were whose, their breath passing between them, sharing the same air, a gasp leaving Sam, entering Dean; a groan pushing from Dean for Sam to inhale.

Too quickly their pace ratcheted up, sending them past the point of no return – too quickly Sam was letting out a shout just before his body tightened, clenched, his cock spurting thick and hot, one last drag of Dean’s length spreading Sam’s come between them, the heated slick sending Dean over the edge with a grunt and a shudder, breath held as he shot heated thick ropes over Sam’s still pulsing dick.

With a long exhale, Dean slowed his mouth, letting his lips press firm and tight against Sam’s, lingering for a long moment that seemed like eternity before pulling back, brushing the hair from Sam’s forehead and smiling down at him. Sam’s eyes stayed locked on Dean’s for a minute while they both caught their breath, his hands still gripping tightly at Dean’s hips.

“Do you think it’s because we’re… y’know, what Ash said… soulmates?” Sam asked, voice quiet but sure now.

“I can’t think of any other reason, Sammy.” Dean leaned back down, a quick press of lips against lips. “That’s gotta be it.”


End file.
